A Nighmare on Elm Street 8: The Legacy Reborn
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: Kristen was not the last of the original Elm Street kids as Freddy and everyone else thought. There was one more person at Freddy execution in 1977, and now thirty years later, his daughter is a senior in high school in Springwood. Rayne Derricks is about
1. Chapter 1

A Nightmare on Elm Street 8  
The Legacy Continues

Rough Draft #1  
By Tyler Berube, July 6th, 2006

Fade In:  
Int: 1452 Elm Street- The Derricks household – Night  
Rayne's Bedroom  
We see a redhaired girl laying in bed, tossing and turning violently. This is Rayne Derricks, age 18. As she turns onto her back, we can see that she has a horrified expression on her face.

Cut To:  
Boiler Room – Dream World  
Rayne is standing on one of the steel platforms in what we know to be Freddy's sadistic playground. Her eyes are closed, and she begins to open them slowly. She looks around the room and begins to walk down the set of metal stairs, heading down to the bottom floor.  
She reaches the bottom of the stairs and cautiously walks over to the giant furnace, stopping when she hears light footsteps approaching her from behind. She quickly turns around and sees a young blonde girl standing about ten feet in front of her.

Rayne   
Who are you?

Girl   
It doesn't matter, you shouldn't be here. He's coming.

Rayne   
Who's coming?

Girl   
One Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four, Lock your doors. Five Six, grab your crucifix, Seven Eight, Stay up late. Nine Ten, Never sleep again.

Rayne (Puzzled)saq  
Huh? 

The little girl opens her mouth wide and lets out an earpiercing scream. Rayne covers her ears so the screams aren't as loud. As she watches, the little girl's dress sets itself on fire and she implodes in a bright pillar of flame, causing Rayne to shield her eyes. When she opens her eyes again, Rayne lets out a cry of shock and stares at the ashes that is all that is left of the girl. On top of the ashes is a neatly folded red and black striped shirt which lays below a dusty brown bowler cap, and on top of that is a bladed glove. Rayne moves toward the clothing, but stops as the glove rises up and flies at her by itself. Rayne screams-

Cut To: Int. Graveyard  
And finds herself in the middle of a circle of grave stones. She stops screaming and looks at the graves around her. She walks over to the closest on and looks at the name of the engraving. It reads Nancy Thompson. Rayne looks at the next one. Roland Kincaid. Then the next one. Rod Lane. And the next one. Jennifer Caulfield. Taryn White. William Stanton. Phillip Anderson. Joey Crusel. Glenn Lantz. Tina Blake. Other names are inscribed on other graves but Rayne can't make them out. As she turns around, a low rumbling can be heard in the background and starts to get louder and louder as Rayne stands there, transfixed in horror. The ground in the center of the gravestones begins to crack and rises upward. Rayne screams as a blank stone shoots upward and fills the gap caused by the mini earthquake. Rayne watches as the bladed glove digs itself out of the dirt and hovers in front of the grave stone. It starts to scratch out a name on the tomb, and blood seeps from the stone as the glove carves away at it. Rayne waits until the glove falls limply to the ground, it's handiwork finished, before moving to look at the fresh and bloodstained engraving. She moves toward it, her entire body trembling, and looks at the name emblazoned in blood. It reads: Rayne Derricks 1989-2007.

Rayne (Moaning)  
Nooooooo! 

Cut to: INT: Rayne's Bedroom  
Rayne snaps upward on her bed in a flash, sweat glistening on her skin from the moonlight coming in through the window. She glances around and sees another blonde girl, this one about her age, sitting in Raynes desk chair. This is Kristen Parker, dead some nineteen years, yet apparently very much alive in Rayne's dream.

Kristen   
Hello Rayne.

Rayne   
Whats going on? What are you doing in my room?  
(beat)   
I'm still dreaming, aren't I?

Kristen   
Yes. It's the only way that I could reach you.

Rayne   
Are you real?

Kristen   
In a manner of speaking. I was sent by the rest of the people who share our legacy.

Rayne   
I don't understand. What legacy?

Kristen   
Ten years before you were born, there was a child killer named Krueger. He killed dozens of children in Springwood before a group of vigilante parents took justice into their own hands, and killed him by burning him alive in his boiler room. Several years passed, then Freddy came back from the dead and he had the power to kill people in their dreams. His target was the children of the parents who took his life. He killed us all, one by one. Tina. Rod. Glenn. Phillip. Jennifer. Taryn. William. Nancy. Kincaid. Joey. And finally me. I thought that I was the last Elm Street Child, but I was wrong. Your father, who was the brother of one of the children Freddy killed when he was alive was there as well. But since you weren't born until a year after I was killed, Freddy had moved on and was now targeting everyone he could invade the dreams of. He didn't know about you and for the last eighteen years, we've managed to keep it that way. 

Rayne   
But he knows now, doesn't he?

Kristen nods sadly.

Kristen   
I have to go. I've used up to much energy here. I will contact you again, as soon as I can, but he'll most likely already be here. Keep your friends close, they're targets too. Goodbye Rayne. 

Rayne   
No wait! You can't just tell me something like this and leave. 

Kristen   
I'm sorry.

Kristen disappears in a blinding white light, as Rayne moves toward her, trying to stop her from leaving but to no avail.

Cut to: Rayne's Bedroom- Morning  
Rayne snaps awake, for real this time, and brushes her hair out of her face. She looks at the chair that Kristen had sat in during her dream. She chuckles to herself, and stands up.  
S   
Rayne   
That's the last time I eat ice cream right before going to sleep. What a weird dream.

Cut To: Springwood High School- Day  
Rayne pulls up to a group of three of her fellow high school seniors. These are Chad, Bauer, and April. Chad is smoking a cigarette, and nods over at Rayne as she approaches.

Chad   
What's going on Ray?

Rayne   
Nothing. Where's Cora and everyone else?

Bauer   
They're already waiting for us in the auditorium. That stupid fucking safety assembly starts in about three minutes.

Rayne   
You going?

Chad   
Hell no. Me and Kev are meeting Dale behind the gym to smoke a joint before classes start. You have fun with that though.

Rayne (Sarcastic)  
Yeah, it's always a blast. See you in English  
(To April)  
Come on, let's go.

Rayne and April walk off towards the main building as Chad and Bauer head off to meet Dale.

Cut To: Ext. Springwood Gym  
Chad and Bauer walk behind the gym and approach a guy with dark brown hair and is wearing a blue denim jacket. This is Dale. Dale turns and looks at the pair as they come up.

Dale   
Hey boys.

Chad   
How much you got on you?

Dale   
Enough.   
(beat as Dale checks his jacket)  
Hey, either of you guys got a pipe on you?

Bauer   
Nope. 

Chad   
I've got papers in my truck. Be right back.

Chad runs off to get the papers from his truck.

Dale   
So you heard back from Michigan State yet?

Bauer   
Yeah, got the letter yesterday morning actually. I'm in for at least two years with a hockey scholarship as second string goalie to start off anyways. So how about you? Heard anything from UCLA?

Dale   
Not yet. Dude, I'm getting some stuff on Sunday that makes you so lightheaded, it feels like you're flying.

Bauer pulls out a cigarette and passes one to Dale, then both light up. 

Cut To: Int. Springwood High School Auditorium  
Rayne and April enter the large room and look around, spotting a tall brunette who waves them over. This is Cora. Rayne and April make their way over to where Cora is saving them seats, and are greeted by five others- one guy and four girls. These are Kris, Pam, Sue, Geena, and Cora's sister Nicole.

Rayne   
Hey guys. How's it going?

Kris   
Fine, hey where's Chad and Bauer?

April   
They went off to smoke a joint with Dale, behind the gym.

Cora   
Screw this then, I'm gonna go get some of that.

Cora gets up to leave, but Nicole stops her.

Cora   
What the hell Nic?

Nicole   
Principal Chapman just walked in. You can't leave now without him getting suspicious.

Rayne, Cora and the others look over as Chapman makes his way over to the podium in the center of the stage.

Principal Chapman  
Please everyone, take a seat. As you all know, this is the yearly safety assembly. For the next half hour Mr. Jacobs from the Weston Hills Psychiatric Facility will give you a lecture on proper procedures and safety regulations to keep all of you out of trouble.

Geena (Muttering)  
Someone please kill me now.

Rayne, Cora, Pam and Kris chuckle at her statement, and the doors in the back open, and a tall black kid walks in. This is Ross, Springwood High's newest student. He takes a seat at the back of the room. Both Rayne and Sue give him an appeciative once over.

Pam   
Who's the new guy?

Kris (Looking over)  
That's Ross Forrester. He just transferred from Woodsboro. Coach Kline brought him in to play defensive lineman on the football team. I've only talked to him once in the passing, but he seems like a nice guy. 

Sue   
Hey Kris, give him my number, will ya?

Kris   
Yeah, I'll give it to him.

Rayne   
So what are we doing this weekend?

Sue   
Ugh.. I got to retake the SAT's or I'm not getting into college at all. 

Geena   
Party at the old mill, Saturday night.

April   
And whose setting that up?

Geena   
Dave Kingsley, he graduated three years ago. It was right before you moved here A. It starts at six thirty. Be prepared for an all nighter.. 

Sue   
Cool, I might be able to go then. SAT's are done at seven.

Rayne   
I'm definantly going. I need a break from the dreams I've been having the past couple of nights.

Cora   
What dreams?

Rayne   
Uh… really bizarre dreams about this guy named Krueger….

Rayne starts to talk about her dream as we cut out.

Cut to: Int. Cafeteria  
Rayne, Chad, Cora, Bauer, Pam, Geena and another guy- Dale are sitting at a table together. Dale, Bauer and Chad are eating heartily.

Dale   
Damn man, these munchies are kicking my ass. I don't think I have enough food.

Pam pushes her bag of chips over to him.

Pam   
You're damn lucky that I'm not hungry today.

Bauer   
So whats this I hear about a party tommorrow night?

Geena   
It's at the old mill. You going?

Bauer   
Yeah, it wouldn't be a party without me, would it?

Cora   
Get over yourself Kev.

Rayne looks over at the table that Ross is sitting at alone. He looks deep in thought.

Rayne   
Maybe someone should invite that new guy to the party.

Cora   
Have Kris do it. He's the only one that's talked to him.

Rayne   
Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

Cut To: Int. Derricks Household – Rayne's Bedroom  
Rayne is sitting at her desk, finishing up her homework. A man in his mid forties walks in- this is Kent Derricks, Rayne's father.

Kent   
Hey honey.

Rayne   
Hi dad.

Kent   
What are you doing tonight?

Rayne   
Just finishing some homework, then going out to a party.

Kent   
Where is it?

Rayne   
A friend's house.

Kent   
I want you home by two in the morning, no later than that.

Rayne   
Alright dad, I will.

Kent turns to leave the room.

Rayne   
Hey dad?

Kent stops and turns to face Rayne.

Kent   
What is it?

Rayne   
This is going to sound weird but do you know anything about a guy named Krueger?

Kent (Shocked)  
No, can't say that I do. Why?

Rayne   
I've been having weird dreams over the last couple of nights and I keep hearing about some guy named Krueger. I thought maybe you might have heard of him.

Kent   
Sorry, but no. I gotta go run an errand, so I'll see you in the morning. 

Rayne   
Okay, bye dad

Kent leaves the room with a thoughtful and worried expression on his face. 

Cut To: Int. Chad's Truck  
Geena, Chad, Pam and Bauer are sitting in Chad's truck. Chad is driving, with Geena riding shotgun. Bauer and Pam are sitting in the bucket seats in the back.

Bauer   
So this being the last party we'll probably be together, I say that we make it memorable.

Geena (Turning around to face Bauer)  
What are you suggesting?

Bauer   
Don't look at me, it was all Pam's idea.

Geena   
What is your idea?

Pam reaches under the seat of the truck and pulls out a duffel bag. She unzips it and pulls out a handful of bottle rockets. Grinning, Pam pulls out her lighter and sets fire to the wick of one of the rockets and tosses it back, causing it to wiz off and explode about thirty feet away, scaring the hell out of a snoozing cat.

Pam   
Bada Bing, Bada Boom.

The other occupants of the car laugh hysterically.

Cut To: Springwood Public Library  
Sue walks into frame and up to a cubicle that has the SAT test laying on it. There are several other students and a teacher in various parts of the room as well. Sue sits down and pulls out three pencils. When everyone is settled down the teacher addresses all of the students 

Teacher   
On my mark, you have forty minutes to complete the first part of the test. Ready… Go.

Sue   
Okay, Sue…. You can do this. You didn't stay up all night studying for nothing.

Sue starts filling in answers, all the while blinking her eyes to stay awake. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a bottle of pills- Caffiene. She starts to open the bottle and after a moment the top pops off. She reaches into the bottle and gasps. She slowly pulls her finger out, and it's covered with sticky blood.

Sue   
What the fuck!

Sue looks around, and sees that everyone has gone from the room. She stands up and walks over to the door that leads out of the room. She finds herself in the boiler room of Freddy's Dream World. Sue looks at the caffiene pill bottle, which is now full of blood. She tosses it away in disgust.

Sue   
Must have been some bad shit.

Sue starts walking down the narrow corridor of piping. She can hear a metallic scratching noise nearby and spins around, looking for the source. She heads down a sideways outlet of pipes. She can see a furnace in the distance, and the scratches seem to be originating from there. She slowly makes her way over to the closed unlit furnace.

Cut To: Ext. Old Mill- early evening  
Rayne, Cora and Nicole drive up to the abandoned building and get out. The three girls walk up to the mill and walkup to the entrance. Bauer, Chad, and Pam are outside, smoking cigarettes.. Bauer has his arm around Pam's shoulder.

Bauer   
Hey guys

Cora   
Hi. Where's Geena and Dale?

Chad   
They're already inside. April too. We've been here for an hour and a half already.

Rayne   
So why are you guys out here?

Bauer   
Ah, we promised Sue we'd pick her up from the library in like ten minutes. We figured we'd get in a quick smoke before getting her. 

Chad finishes his cigarette and tosses it away, then stamps it out with his foot.

Chad   
I'm done, I'll go start up the truck and bring it around.

Pam   
Alright, just give us a couple of minutes.

Rayne, Cora and Nicole head inside as Chad walks off to get his truck and Bauer and Pam wait for Chad to bring it around.

Cut To: Int. Boiler Room  
Sue is now standing in front of the furnace, running her hand on it cautiously. It's cold to the touch at first, but then it gets burning hot as a fire ignites itself. She jerks her hand back in pain and blows on it.

Sue (Angrily)  
Son of a bitch!

She backs away from the furnace as she hears a sinister cackling from inside the furnace.

Sue   
Hello? 

Sue jumps back in fright and screams as the steel door explodes off of the hinges and hits the opposite wall. A bladed glove slowly comes out of the door and grasps the top of the framing where the door had been. Sue screams as Freddy's face follows, leering at her sadistically. Sue screams upon seeing the burns covering his face. 

Krueger   
Well hi there!

Sue   
Who the hell are you!

Krueger   
The stuff your worst nightmares are made of.

Freddy lunges at Sue, who jumps back trying to get away, but her back is now pressed against a cold metal wall. Freddy easily corners her and places a hand on each side of her, barring her escape. Sue looks at him, fear obvious in her eyes. Freddy is soaking it all up.

Sue (Trying to duck away from him)  
Leave me alone!

Krueger (Simply)  
No. 

Freddy grabs Sue's waist and spins her around, then lifts her up. He holds her in place as she struggles, and holds her fast. Steel bindings with nails fastened to the inner part shoot out of the wall and clamp themselves down on Sue's wrists and ankles. Sue screams in pain as the nails dig into her flesh. Freddy releases her and she is held up by the bindings on the way all by themselves. Freddy then flexes his bladed hand and cuts Sue's shirt down the back. Sue struggles and manages to turn her head enough to see Freddy grinning manically 

Sue   
Oh my god, what are you doing?

Krueger   
Sending a message to a friend of yours.

Sue screams in terror and pain as Freddy begins cutting into the skin on her back. After a few moments he stands back and admires his handiwork. Now carved on Sue's back are the words 'You're Next, Bitch!'. The clamps holding Sue in place disapear and she falls to her knees on the ground, clutching her bloody wrist wounds from the nails. Freddy lets her sit for a few seconds, then grabs her by the hair. Sue's hands quickly grab onto Freddy wrist as he drags her away from the wall.

Sue (Begging)  
Please, please let me go….

Freddy doesn't answer and just continues to drag her across the floor. When the pair of them are in the middle of the room, Freddy stops suddenly. He pulls Sue into a standing position and stares at her for a moment. He releases his grasps on her hair and she takes a quick step back. Freddy's next move is fast, his blades shooting out. The next moment, Sue is on the ground trying to ebb the blood now flowing out of a gaping hole in her neck from where Freddy's blades tore her throat open.

Cut To: Int. Springwood Public Library  
Sue sits up suddenly from where she her head is resting. She grasps her neck and we can see blood seeping through her fingers. She quickly stands and trips over herself. One of the other female students in the library looks over to see what the commotion is all about, and begins screaming upon seeing Sue on the ground, very much dead.

Cut To: Int. Old Mill- Night  
Rayne and Cora are standing together as Ross and Kris walk into the mill together. Cora nudges Rayne and points out the entrance of Ross. Rayne smiles over at him and he responds in kind. She begins to walk over to him, but stops suddenly as her vision fizzles out for a moment. She blinks and the room changes.

Cut To: Int. Springwood Public Library  
Rayne is now standing off to the side of the small crowd of people now gathered around Sue's body. She tries to push through to see what is going on, but gets pushed away by a male student. She turns away from the group and sees Sue standing about ten feet away from her, now dressed in a grey gown. Sue's neck has a long incision on it and it is caked with dried blood. Sue reaches a outstretched finger towards Rayne, somewhat beckoning.

Rayne   
Sue? What the hell is going on.

Freddy (O.S. and mockingly)  
She can't answer you. The dead don't talk.

Rayne turns and looks at Freddy in terror, then screams as Freddy lunges at her.

Cut To: Int. Old Mill  
Rayne's eyes snap open and she finds herself lying on the ground, her head resting on Cora's lap. Ross, April, Geena, Dale, Nicole, and Kris, as well about two dozen other students are gathered around her, all looking concerned. Rayne jerks into a sitting position.

Rayne   
Sue! Where's Sue!

Cora   
She's at the library. Bauer, Chad and Pam haven't gotten her yet. They just left a couple of minutes ago.

Rayne   
I have to get to the library right now.

Kris   
Whoa, slow down Ray, you need to calm down. You hit your head pretty hard, you're probably concussed.

Rayne shakes her head vehemently.

Rayne   
I need to get to that library right now. Somethings happened to Sue. I think she's dead.

Nicole (Frightened)  
What are you talking about.

Rayne   
Just get me to the library.

Cora   
Okay, I'll take you, just calm down.

Kris (To Cora)  
I'll go with you.

Ross   
I'll come too.

Ross and Cora help Rayne to stand, and then the three of them and Kris walk out, leaving a group of worried and scared teenagers behind, April, Nicole, Dale, and Geena watching them leave, unsure of what to do. After a moment the four of them get their wits together and follow Rayne and the others to their cars.

Cut To: Ext. Springwood Public Library  
Cora drives up into the parking lot of the library and she, Kris, and Ross exchange a stunned look at the array of police cars and ambulance already spread out in front of the building. The three of them and Rayne quickly disembark from the car and quickly make their way over to the building only to get stopped by a police officer.

Cop   
Hold up Cora, you and your friends can't go in there. It's an official crime scene.

Cora   
What happened? Where's my father?

Cop   
He's inside with the body, waiting for the coroner.

Kris   
The body?

Cop   
Yeah, short female, late teens, dark brown hair, blue eyes.

Cora, Kris and Rayne share a look of horror.

Kris   
That's Sue.  
(Looks around)  
Where's Bauer, Pam and Chad?

Cora, Rayne and Ross look around, spotting the trio standing about thirty feet away by Chad's truck. The four of them jog over to them. Chad looks up as they approach and both Bauer and Pam follow his look. 

Chad (Confused)  
What are you guys doing here?  
(beat)   
Please tell me the party isn't over.

Rayne   
Sue's dead.

Bauer, Pam and Chad  
What! 

Kris (angrily)  
We don't know that for sure!

Cora   
Rayne has a fit at the party, psychic trip out or whatever, then yells that she thinks Sue is dead. She drags us here and there's a fucking body in there. Who else would it be!

The group goes silent as Dale pulls up with Nicole, Geena and April in his car. He parks next to Chad's truck, and the four of them get out.

Apri (Upon seeing the commotion)  
So Rayne was right then? Is Sue dead?

Kris   
We don't-

Cora and Rayne  
Yes. 

April (Pointing)  
Look, they're bringing someone out.

The eleven teens look over as two paramedics walk out of the library, carrying a bodybag in between them. A man in a cop uniform follows- This is Sheriff Livingstone. Both Nicole and Cora start to head over quickly, the others slowly following.

Nicole   
Dad! 

Sheriff (Glancing Over)  
What? Oh hey, Nic, Cora.

Cora   
What happened?

Sheriff   
Girl taking the SATs took a pair of scissors and cut her throat apart. 

Rayne (trembling)  
Was it Sue Hart?

Sheriff (Stunned)  
Yes… It was.

Rayne falls backwards in a faint, and Ross and Chad grab her before she can hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Cut To: Springwood Memorial Cemetary  
The eleven friends are gathered around Sue's closed casket. The reverend is saying some words about Sue.

Reverend Casey  
We are gathered here today to pay our last respects to Susan Kelly Burke. Susan was surrounded by friends and loved ones everyday of her life and why the lord chose to take her now is a mystery, but He is wanted Susan back in his kingdom so we must have faith in his plan, for He is all knowing. Ashes to Ashes and Dust to Dust, we give our sister Susan to the earth and commend her spirit into His eternal care.

People start to walk away from the grave as Sue's coffin is slowly lowered into the hole. Cora and Kris stay by Rayne as the others walk off, heading back to their cars. Rayne starts crying and both Cora and Kris immediately comfort her.

Kris   
It's going to be okay, you know.

Rayne   
Nothing's ever going to be alright again. Ever.

Cora   
Rayne. Sue died, but it's not the end of the world. We're still here. Granted we probably should have seen this coming but Sue always seemed happy.

Rayne   
Sue didn't kill herself. She was murdered.

Kris   
Rayne, eight other people were in the room with her. They all saw her. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her throat out.

Cora   
Shut up Kris. God, talk about insensitive!

Kris   
It's the truth!

Rayne   
No. Krueger killed Sue.

Cora   
That guy from your dreams?

Rayne   
Yes! Kristen told me. She warned me that this was going to happen. She told me that I was a target and that so were my friends.

Kris   
This was a fucking dream you had!

Rayne   
(Screaming)   
Sue wouldn't kill herself!

Kris   
Eight people saw her do it.

Rayne   
(Shaking her head)  
It wasn't her.

Rayne runs off from Cora and Kris in a hurry. Cora is shooting daggers at Kris as she follows Rayne after a moment. Kris turns to look at Sue's coffin which is now in the ground. With a sigh, he turns and walks away from the scene and off camera,

Cut To: Ext. Derrick's Residence- Night  
Cora pulls up to Rayne's house and parks it, Rayne riding shotgun. The two girls solemnly get out of the car and head up to the house. 

Cora   
Has you're dad gotten back from New York yet? I know you haven't seen him since before Sue died.

Rayne   
He gets back in two days.

Cora   
Does he know about what happened?

Rayne   
With Sue? No.

Cora   
You still think that this Krueger guy killed Sue?

Rayne   
I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Kristen told me that back in the late sixties, there was a child killer named Freddy Krueger. He killed dozens of children, before the parents came for him. They burned him alive. She said my dad was there, and that I was the last of the Elm Street children. She said that she was killed the year before I was born, and-

Rayne stops suddenly, and gets a thoughtful expression on her face.

Cora   
What is it?

Rayne   
If my dreams are real and Freddy is real then so was Kristen. Which means that she would have an obituary. We hafta get to the library. 

Cora   
Chad should know about this too. Sue was his cousin after all. He's gonna want closure on this.

Rayne   
Okay, I'll drive.

Cut To: Ext. Chad's apartment  
Chad, Geena and Dale are sitting at the picnic table.

Dale   
I can't believe this shit man. Why the hell would Sue kill herself. 

Geena   
I don't know. It just doesn't seem right.

Chad   
Maybe Rayne was right.

Geena   
What? About that Krueger guy killing Sue? Get serious Chad.

Chad   
I am serious. If Sue was going to kill herself, why the hell would she stay up for thirty-six hours so that she could study the night before?

Rayne   
(O.S.)   
Because Sue didn't kill herself. She wouldn't do that.

Chad, Geena and Dale look over as Cora and Rayne walk up.

Rayne   
(Cont'd)   
We have to get to the library. I might be able to prove that Freddy exists.

Cole   
Alright, I'll come with you.

Geena   
(taking Chad's hand)  
I will too.

Dale   
I can't. I've got to take care of some business, if you know what I mean.  
(beat)   
Hey, if this guy is real and all…. I just want to say that I would never kill myself. So if anything happens to me…

Cora   
If anything happens to any of us, then we know that Freddy's back. 

Geena   
Then he's done this before?

Rayne   
That's what I intend to find out tonight.

Cut To: Springwood Memorial Library  
Rayne, Cora, Chad and Geena walk into the library and head for the stacks. 

Rayne   
Okay, we're looking for obituaries. We have to find Kristen Parker, Nancy Thompson, Joey Krusel, Phillip Anderson, Jennifer Caulfield, Roland Kincaid, Tina Blake, Rod Lane, Glenn Lantz, William Stanton and Taryn White. If anyone stumbles across any of them, then we know that Freddy is real.

The four friends head off to go look through the archive of old newspapers.

Cut To: Int. Kris's Room  
Kris is sprawled on his bed, watching a monster truck destruction derby on tv. As the show goes to a commercial he stands and reaches under his bed, and pulls out and empty twelve pack of beer.

Kris   
Damn, I could have sworn that I had one more.

Kris gets his coat on and heads out of his room, walking down the stairs. 

Kris   
Hey dad! I'm going out to the store. I'll be back in twenty minutes. 

Cut To: Int. Library  
Rayne, Cora, Chad and Geena are looking through the old obituaries, most of which have been blacked out with marker.

Chad   
Does anyone else find this strange or is it just me. We have looked through about a thousand pages of obituaries, and come across random entries that are blacked out.

Rayne   
This has to be them.

Cora   
I know a way that we might be able to get a few answers.

Cora stands and walks over to a nearby computer, Rayne, Chad and Geena follow her. Cora sits down and clicks on the internet browser.

Chad   
What are you going to do? Google Freddy?

Cora   
Before my dad became a cop, he worked at Fairview Hospital as a security guard. According to him, in 1987 there was a rash of unexplained deaths in the Psych ward. He didn't work that part so he wasn't too clear on the details, but supposedly there was a group of kids who were suffering from shared delusions. Here it is.

Cora clicks on the link, and a screen pops up.

Cora   
Okay, let's see here. One kid somehow got out of the ward and into a building that had been securely locked, then took his life by jumping from the top floor. Another girl was found dead with her head smashed through a tv. A handicapped kid was found stabbed through the heart with an unknown weapon, a recovering junkie was found dead, having OD'ed on Heroin, but there were no traces of it anywhere, and a psychiatrist was brutally murdered.

Geena   
Sounds like he didn't leave anyone alive.

Cora   
Well the ones he didn't kill are dead anyways. The lead psychiatrist died of a stroke in 1997, one of the other psychiatrists, Neil Gordon, died in a car accident in 2003. The other kids in the rehab all died within two years of the original deaths. Oh here's some good news, one of the orderlies from the hospital is still around. He works at Weston Hills now- Jesus Christ..

Rayne   
What is it?

Cora   
Our orderly, Max?  
(beat)   
Gave us the safety lecture at school last week. I think it's time we paid him a little visit

Cut To: Int. Kris's truck  
Kris is driving and he looks wiped out. He rubs at his eyes and makes a turn at a dirt road, heading into the woods.

Cut To: Forest clearing  
Kris pulls into the clearing sitting behind the wheel of his truck. He parks it and pulls out a bottle of vodka and pops off the top of it, and takes a huge gulp.

Kris   
Ughhh.   
(hears a noise)  
Hello? 

Bauer(O.S.)   
Hey Kris.

Kris   
(turning around)  
Oh hey Bauer. What are you doing way out here?

There is nobody there. Kris spins around at the sound of a girl crying. He follows the sound of the girl's voice. After a few moments of walking through the woods he comes up to a dark brown haired girl leaning against a row of bushes..

Kris   
(Confused)   
Sue? 

Sue   
Hi Kris.

Kris   
Sue…. How?

Sue giggles and then she steps backwards through the bushes and out of sight.

Kris   
No Sue, wait!

Kris runs over to where Sue was just standing, dropping the bottle of vodka as he goes. It smashes on the ground. He runs right through the row of bushes and on that we

Cut To: Springwood High School Lockerroom  
Kris walks through the door and looks around, shocked at the sudden change of scenery. He steps back as Bauer, Chad and Ross walk by.

Kris   
Hey guys.

None of the three answer him, and keep walking as if he isn't there. He follows them, looking around worriedly as he hears a loud metal scatching noise coming from nearby. He opens his mouth to says something, but hears an extremely loud beeping.

Cut To: Springwood Municipal Onramp #17C  
Kris's car is parked haphazardly on the road, still in first, but Kris is passed out in the drivers seat. A car drives up behind him and the driver beeps loudly. Kris slowly opens his eyes and realizes that he is parked in a bad spot, so he quickly starts up the car and drives away. He soon reaches his house, and turns to look at the passenger's seat, and sees that the bottle of vodka he had just bought has been shattered and is leaking on his seat.

Kris   
Damn it, how the hell did that happen?  
(beat)   
It broke in the dream.

Kris quickly turns on the overhead light and holds up his hands, both of which are covered with scratches from little branches.

Kris   
Holy shit, Rayne was right.

Kris pulls out his cell phone and calls Rayne's house. He waits for a moment before the answering machine picks up.

Kent's Voice  
(O.S.)   
Hi you've reached the Derricks, Kent and Rayne. Leave a message at the beep and we'll get back to you. Beep.

Kris   
Hey Rayne, It's Kris. I wanted to apologize for this afternoon. You were right. That Krueger guy did kill Sue, and now I think he's after me.

Freddy   
(O.S. on the phone)  
How astute, Kris.

Kris   
What the fuck do you want!

Freddy   
(O.S.)   
I want them all. And you're next on my list

Kris   
Fuck you!

Kris moves to get out of the car, but the seatbelt wraps itself around him and clicks locked.

Freddy   
(Chuckling O.S.)  
Hey Kris, have you ever heard the one about the tight end?

Kris   
Yeah, one time too many.

Freddy   
(O.S.)   
Well, the joke is about to get a new punchline.

Kris is blinded by the sudden blast of light, and turns away so that his vision returns to normal. He slowly turns to the source of the bright light and sees a huge monster truck about fifty feet away. Looking higher, he can see that Freddy is in the drivers seat.

Freddy   
Hey Kris, Wanna play tag. I'll be it first.

Freddy slams his foot on the accelerator, and jolts forward in the truck, heading straight for Kris. Kris slams on the gas as well and drives as fast as he can. Realizing that he can't outrun Freddy for long, he gets an idea and presses the cigarette lighter in. He continues driving as fast as he can, the headlights of Freddy's truck getting closer with every passing second. The lighter pops out and Kris grabs it. He presses it against the flesh of his lower right arm and grimaces in pain as the skin fizzles and burns under the lighter. There is a flash of light.

Cut To: Int. Kris's car – Night  
Kris jolts up from where he has been snoozing in the parking lot of Jay's Variety. He looks at his arm which now has a circular burn on it from where he pressed the lighter against it in his dream. He looks at it for a moment, then grabs a scarf from under the seat and wraps it up. 

Kris   
What the hell is going on here?

Cut To: Springwood High- Day  
Rayne, Cora, Chad and Geena are walking up to the school, via the sidewalk. They turn to look as Kris comes driving up quickly. Rayne and Cora quicken their pace as Kris parks, hoping to avoid him. Chad and Geena follow suit, although they are visibly unsure as to why Rayne and Cora are mad at Kris. Kris gets out of his truck and runs up to them. 

Kris   
Rayne! Wait up!

Rayne stops and turns to face Kris. Cora, Chad and Geena stop as well. 

Rayne   
(scathingly)   
What do you want Kris? Come to tell me that I'm crazy. I told you that Sue didn't kill herself.

Kris   
(Holds his hands up)  
Hey, I just wanted to apologize. You were right, Sue didn't kill herself.

Rayne   
(Suspicious)   
What made you change your mind?

Kris   
Ah, the guy in the red and green striped shirt with the burns all over his body that tried to kill me last night.

Rayne   
You had a dream too? How did you get out?

Kris pulls up his sleeve and shows them the blistering scab on his arm. Geena grimaces in sympathy.

Geena   
That must have hurt like a bitch.

Kris   
It sure as hell did, but it woke me up.

Chad   
You did that to yourself?

Kris   
Yeah…. In my dream.

Rayne   
We gotta warn the others. No one is safe.

Geena   
What about that Max guy, did you have any luck contacting him?

Cora   
No, he's on vacation until Thursday, which means that we're all in danger for at least two nights

Kris   
The others aren't going to be as believing. I wasn't until the dream. 

Rayne   
Then we have to make them believe.  
(beat)   
We have a stake out in the cemetery tonight.

Chad   
April and Nicole would never go for that. I don't think that the others would have a problem though. Hell, Bauer'll probably be all for it. 

Cora   
I'll clear it with the girls, don't worry.

Geena   
So how are we going to play this. We don't want to cause hysteria with everyone over the fact that there is a psychopath that can oh yeah, kill us in our dreams. What fun.

Ross   
(O.S.)   
What are we talking about?

Chad   
Freddy Krueger

Ross   
The guy that Rayne thinks killed Sue?

Kris   
He's real. He almost killed me last night, I just barely got out alive. 

Ross   
You're serious?

Kris   
Yeah, I didn't even want to believe it. But I know it's true.  
(pulls up the sleeve of his shirt and shows Ross the burn)  
I got that in the dream.

Ross   
Damn.   
(beat, then mutters)  
At least the murders in Woodsboro were just your regular psychopath. 

Cora and Chad  
(to Ross)  
What? 

Ross   
(Quickly)   
Nothing. 

Chad   
We're going to stake out the cemetery, and prove that Freddy is real. 

Ross   
How do we do that?

Rayne   
That's what we have to figure out.

Kris   
Freddy said that he wanted them all, and that I was next on his list.   
(beat)   
So basically, until I'm dead, the rest of you should be safe.

Geena   
That's not necessarily true, Freddy said that he wanted all of us. Anyone could be next.

Rayne   
No not everyone. It's not going to be me.

Geena   
What the hell makes you so special?

Rayne   
Freddy's a sadist. He wants me to suffer through the deaths of all my friends or as many as he can get, before he kills me. He wants me broken. 

Geena   
(Sullen)   
Oh. 

Cut To: English Classroom  
Chad, Rayne, April and Dale are seated close together in the back of the class. All of them throw an occasional glance at the empty seat that used to belong to Sue.

Chad   
(To April and Dale)  
We're having a little memorial service for Sue at the cemetery tonight. You guys in?

Dale   
I can't dude I got caught smoking weed by my father and I'm grounded until further notice.

Chad   
What about you April?

April   
(Hesitant)   
Yeah, for Sue. I'll be there.

Rayne   
Thanks April.

Cut To: Springwood Cemetary  
Rayne, Cora, Nicole, Chad, Ross and Geena walk through the gates of the graveyard together and head towards where Sue was buried. They reach the grave after a moment and see that Bauer, Pam, Kris and April are already waiting for them.

April   
So why exactly are we here? And don't tell me that it's for a memorial for Sue, we already had that. It's called a funeral and it was yesterday.

Rayne   
You're right. I called you all here to tell you what really happened the night of the party. First of all, Sue didn't kill herself. She was murdered. Freddy Krueger killed Sue, and he's coming after all of us.

Bauer   
What shit is that?

Kris   
She's telling the truth. This guy is real. He kills you in your dreams. 

Nicole   
Since Sue is dead and she can't exactly confirm that, how do you know that?

Kris   
Because he tried to kill me last night.

Rayne   
This important thing here is that he's not something that we can just ignore. Eventually we're going to have to sleep, and he will be waiting for us.

Bauer   
This is a load of horseshit.

Male Voice  
(O.S.)   
No, It isn't.

The ten friends turn to see Max Jacobs, who standing about ten feet away, holding a flashlight.

Bauer   
Who the hell are you?

Max   
Max Jacobs, I used to work at Fairview Hospital. I was there when the murders took place in 1987.

Pam   
The murders?

Max   
Yes. A bunch of psych patients started dying in their sleep, and the survivors blamed it on a man stalking them in their nightmares. 

Rayne   
(Whispering)   
Freddy Krueger.

Max   
(Nodding)   
That's what they called him  
(beat)   
I have something to show all of you.

Max starts walking away, the group of teens following him. Bauer, Chad, Kris and Ross in the lead. Max leads them to a grouping of tombstones that have been distanced from the others. Max stops in the middle of the graves.

Max   
This is it.

Ross   
This is what?

Max   
Krueger's victims. This is the only proof left of their existence. The town has seen to that.

Rayne, Cora, Chad and Pam start looking around. Chad walks over to a row and holds his lighter up to the shortest stone. It reads: Kristen Parker   
Beloved Daughter  
1969-1988 

Chad   
Hey Rayne, you probably want to see this!

Rayne and the others, including Max make their way over. Chad's lighter is now off.

Rayne   
What is it?

Chad   
What was the name of the girl that warned you about this happening? 

Rayne   
Kristen Parker, why?

Chad flicks his lighter on and holds it up to the engraving.

Max   
Ah, the Parker girl. I remember her. She was feisty, in fact the first time we met, she slashed my arm with a scalpel.

Rayne   
Was she short, with blonde hair and blue eyes?

Max   
Yes.   
(Beat)   
You really all should be getting home. It's late and you never know what could be lurking around out here.

Max begins herding the ten teens away from the scene, throwing nervous glances over his shoulder every few seconds, an action that does not go unnoticed by either Chad, Cora or Ross.

Cut To: Dale's Loft- Night  
Dale is sitting on a bucket chair, holding a long stemmed bong in his hand. He sparks the nozzle and takes a huge hit. He coughs out the smoke and hides the bong under his couch, then walks over to the balcony. He sits on the beach chair and stars up at the stars. As he stares upward, we zoom upward to the stars, which begin to move around. Dale watches incredulously.

Dale   
Wow, I got some good stuff here.

The stars reform to make a giant constellation of Freddy's face. The face starts laughing, and Dale is lifted into the air as if he was flying. Dale looks like he's having fun.

Dale   
Whoa. Cool!

Dale flies away from the balcony and towards the center of Springwood. He passes the library and starts over the graveyard.

Dale   
Yeeehaaaaa! 

Cut To: Ext. Springwood Cemetary  
Rayne and the others walk out of the cemetery. Max has gone, and the ten friends start heading for their cars.

Dale   
(O.S.)   
Yeeehaaaaa! 

All of the friends look at eachother in worry. Almost as one they look up, and can see a figure fly by in the air, illuminated by the moonlight.

Bauer   
That was Dale.

Rayne   
Which means that he fell asleep.

The friends are silent for a moment before tearing off down the street as fast as they can go. Screaming at Dale to wake up. Bauer, Chad and Cora are in the lead, with Rayne, Ross and Kris in the middle, and Geena, April, Nicole and Pam taking up the rear.

Bauer   
Come on, we're gonna lose him if we don't go faster!

Chad spots a dirtbike parked in the front yard of someone's front yard, and breaks away from the group. He jumps on and kickstarts it. He revs it and drives up to Rayne.

Chad   
Get on!  
(beat as Rayne gets on behind him)  
You guys catch up!

Chad peels out with Rayne holding on tight, leaving the other eight in the dust. Chad follows Dale as he flies further into the town.

Chad   
Any idea where he might be heading?

Rayne   
No! 

Cut To: Night Sky  
Dale is still having the time of his life flying. He looks below him and frowns. On the ground is Freddy, holding a shotgun and two hounds flank him. Freddy raises the gun at Dale and he goes higher. BAM! The first shot goes off, Dale is able to narrowly avoid it. CRACK! The second shot goes off and Dale is hit with a couple of the pellets in the leg. He spirals toward the ground, aiming for the woods for cover. He doesn't get very far before Freddy gets off another shot and hits him full on in the back, causing Dale to pass out from the pain.

Cut To: Springwood Center  
Chad and Rayne are still on the dirtbike, following Dale who suddenly drops about thirty feet in a spiral. They then watch in horror as A Dale's back seemingly explodes as if hit with a barrage of bullets, and he plummets to the ground. Chad skids the dirtbike to a stop and he and Rayne get off, running to where Dale is falling toward. 

Rayne   
(Screaming)   
Noooo! Dale, wake up!

Chad   
Dale! 

The two of them watch in horror as Dale plummets headfirst into a glass covered bus stop, which causes the glass to explode outward at Rayne and Chad who both get showered with small pieces that cut them all over. It doesn't stop them, and they run over to Dale's body. Chad gets there first and after seeing the corpse, he turns and grabs Rayne, pulling her away.

Chad   
Rayne, He's gone. You don't want to see it, trust me.

Rayne bursts into tears and Chad grabs her and holds her close. Bauer's car drives up with Bauer, Pam, Geena and Ross and Cora drives up in Chad's truck with Nicole, Kris, and April. The eight of them get out and approach the duo.

Bauer   
Did you catch up to him?

Chad   
(Shaking head and indictating the destroyed glass shelter)  
He's over there, I wouldn't recommend looking though. It's kind of a mess.

Cora   
(taking Rayne from Chad)  
We gotta get Rayne out of here.

Cora leads Rayne away from where Dale is lying. April and Nicole follow, leaving Chad, Bauer, Kris, Ross, Geena and Pam staring in horror and shock at the grisly sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Cut To: Springwood Police Department  
The ten teens are sitting around a long table, a couple of cops are also in the room.

Cop #1  
So you saw the deceased flying through the air and then fall to his death, destroying a public bus stop in the process?

Bauer   
That's what we told you.

Cop #2  
Well, I'm sorry but the story is a little far-fetched. Have any of you been experiencing stressful trauma.

Cora   
Are you suggesting that we had something to do with what happened to Dale, or Sue for that matter?

Cop #2  
Not at all Ms. Livingstone.

Bauer   
Then why are you holding us here. Two of our friends are dead under mysterious circumstances.

Cop #1  
(Scoffs)   
There's nothing mysterious about a suicide.

Geena   
Yeah, what about a guy that is seen by at least ten people flying a hundred feet in the air, then divebombs a fucking bus stop. That seem even a little weird to you?

The first cop goes silent as Sheriff Livingstone enters, and all of the twelve people in the room look over.

Cop #2  
Any news on the Perry kid?

Sheriff Livingstone  
Died on impact from what ever he fell off of.

Rayne   
He didn't fall off anything! Freddy Krueger killed Dale, just like he killed Sue Burke!

Both of the cops and Sheriff Livingstone go deathly pale. The three law officials exchange worried glances. A beat passes, and then the second cop speaks.

Sheriff Livingstone  
Nichols, Saachi, outside now.

The three of them leave the room, leaving the ten remaining teens alone in the room.

Cut To: Ext. Interrogation Room  
The Sheriff, Officer Nichols, and Officer Saachi walk out and stand together.

Officer Nichols  
Freddy Krueger. Goddamn it. I thought that we were done with this whole thing after the incident with the Campbell girl and the Rollins kid. 

Sheriff Livingstone  
Apparently it's not over and if the past is anything to go by then Sue Burke and Dale Perry are only the first.

Officer Saachi  
If we're lucky, it should only be the ten of them.

Sheriff Livingstone  
Lucky! Both of my daughters are likely targets and you think it's luck! 

Officer Saachi  
I didn't mean it like that sheriff.

Officer Nichols  
Should I make the call to Weston Hills?

Sheriff Livingstone  
Yes. We've gotta get this contained and get these kids out of here. 

Officer Saachi  
How do you plan on getting them to go willingly?

Sheriff Livingstone  
I don't, but they're safer there then they are here. At least there they'll be relatively safe.

Officer Nichols  
What about the thing three years ago with Officer Stubbs and that Freeburgh boy.

Sheriff Livingstone  
Those were isolated incidents and I don't believe either of them had anything to do with Krueger. Theres not a reason to worry. Let's get them out now, before the morning.

Cut To: Int. Interrogation Room  
The ten teenagers are still sitting around the table. Bauer, Chad, Cora and Geena look pissed.

April   
What are we going to do? That Krueger guy will kill us all, one by one. 

Cora   
That's not going to happen. Krueger's not getting anymore of us.

Bauer   
You guys do realize that they're going to think that we're all crazy. 

Sheriff Livingstone, Nichols and Saachi re-enter the room and the teens look over.

Rayne   
What happens now?

Sheriff Livingstone  
We're taking you all to Weston Hills.

Chad   
The Psych Hospital!

Sheriff Livingstone  
Yes. It's for your own good.

Bauer   
Like hell it is. I'm not crazy and if some dream stalker is going to kill me, it's not going to be in a fucking asylum!

Officer Nichols  
Mr. Bauer calm down.

Bauer   
Fuck you. You calm down.

Sheriff Livingstone  
You're all going to Weston Hills.

Nicole   
Dad…. 

Sheriff Livingstone  
(firmly)   
No, Nicole. It's for your own good. I'm sorry.

Cora   
This is it, then. You've killed us, you son of a bitch.

Cut To: Int. Weston Hills- Rayne and Geena's room  
Rayne and Geena are both laying in bed asleep. They are both heavily dosed on Hypnocil so that they won't dream. That isn't stopping Rayne. She's tossing and turning as much as she was when we first saw her. 

Cut To: Rayne's room  
Rayne is sitting on the edge of her bed at home. She opens her eyes and looks around. Kristen is standing by the window, her features reflected in the moonlight. Rayne stares at her for a moment. 

Kristen   
Rayne. 

Rayne   
What do you want?

Kristen   
I'm sorry about Sue Burke and Dale Perry.

Rayne   
It wasn't your fault.

Kristen   
No, but you might have been able to stop it if I had warned you sooner. 

Rayne   
(bitterly)   
Well, you didn't.  
(beat)   
Why are you here?

Kristen   
To give you a gift.

Rayne   
Is that gift going to get my friends back?

Kristen   
(Sadly)   
No, Sue and Dale are dead. But I can give you and the rest of your friends the power to survive and beat Freddy.

Rayne   
(confused)   
What are you talking about.

Kristen   
Everyone has this power within themselves that can be accessed in the dream world. I had them. Kincaid, Joey, Taryn, and William had them too. By yourselves, you'll die, but together you can beat him.

Rayne   
I don't understand.

Kristen   
When I was alive, I was able to bring other people into my dreams and that's how me, Joey and Kincaid held him off, until Dr. Gordan got his remains with the holy water. I can give you my power to bring people in, but be careful, because I can guarantee that more will die before this is over. You have to help the others find their powers. That is the only way you'll get through this. This is the last time I will be able to contact you, so good luck.

Kristen touches one finger against Rayne's forehead and a blue pulse is emitted from the tip of Kristen's finger and shoots into Rayne. 

Cut To: Int. Rayne and Geena's room  
Rayne bolts upward in her bed into a sitting position and looks around, accidentally falling off of the bed. Geena shoots up, and looks over. 

Geena   
(groggily)   
Whazz gain on?  
(beat, then in a scared voice)  
Was it Freddy?

Rayne   
No. It was something else. I'm not entirely sure what it was. Don't go back to sleep.

Geena nods and Rayne stands up.

Rayne   
We gotta get the others. Kristen contacted me again.

Geena   
Okay. 

Cut To: Weston Hills Cafeteria- Day  
All ten teens are sitting around a table off to the side of the large room. All of them look exhausted.

Chad   
Did anyone get any sleep last night?

Bauer, Pam, and Nicole  
No. 

Kris   
About ten minutes, maybe.

Cora   
So what do the shrinks have for us today?

Rayne   
Strangely, nothing. Listen, Kristen Parker contacted me in a dream again last night.

April   
The one that warned you about all of this?

Rayne   
Yeah. She told me that we all had the power to fight him in our dreams. She gave me a gift that I think will help us to beat the fucker. I gotta try it out tonight, so nobody take the Hypnocil.

Pam   
But that means that we'll be easy targets for Krueger to pick off. 

Rayne   
No. Kristen gave me the power to bring people into my dream. If I can get all of us together in the dream world, then we have a real chance at surviving. I'm not going to make anyone do this, but it's the only way. Who's in?

Chad   
I'll do it.

Ross   
Yeah, me too.

Bauer   
(hesitant)   
Fine, but leave the others out of it until we know that it works for sure. 

Rayne   
(nodding)   
Alright. We'll try it tonight, and if it works then we'll all do it.

Cut To: Int. Rayne and Geena's room  
Rayne is laying on her side, the hypnocil still in the cup at her bedside. She is tossing and turning yet again.

Cut To: Int. Boiler Room  
Rayne opens her eyes, and finds herself back in the boiler room. We can hear the metallic scratching of Freddy's blades coming from nearby. 

Rayne   
Chad! Bauer! Ross!

Cut To: Bauer and Chad's Room  
Bauer and Chad are lying in their beds, both sleeping peacefully, then at the same time they jerk up and look at eachother.

Bauer   
Did you feel that?

Chad   
Yeah I-

Chad stops talking as he looks down and sees that there are tiny flames flickering between his fingertips.

Chad   
What the hell?

Bauer   
Must be the dream power that Rayne was talking about.

Rayne   
(O.S.)   
Chad! Bauer!

The both of them are suddenly lifted into the air and fly through a mirror on the wall. The mirror ripples as they pass through.

Cut To: Int. Ross and Kris's room

Ross is sitting against the edge of his bed, sleeping. Kris is sitting up, completely awake. Ross jerks suddenly and whips open his eyes. He stands up and looks around, seeing that he is now alone in the room. 

Ross   
Kris? 

Rayne   
(O.S.)   
Ross! 

Ross looks down wildly as he begins to sink into the ground. He is sucked into the ground within seconds.

Cut To: Boiler Room  
Rayne is standing near the furnace, a metal pipe grasped in her hands. She looks terrified.

Rayne   
Chad! Bauer! Ross!

There is a split second of silend, then both Bauer and Chad come crashing down out of pipes that are right next to one another, both soaked. 

Chad   
(Picking himself up)  
Rayne? Is that you, did it work?

Rayne   
Yeah, I think it worked.  
(Beat)   
Where's Ross?

Rayne's questiojn is soon answered as a grate cover on the floor flies off and Ross pops his head up through the hole.

Ross   
Hey guys. Miss me?

Bauer   
So where is the bastard?

Freddy   
(O.S., and somewhat cheery)  
Look up.

Rayne, Ross, Bauer and Chad slowly look upward and see Freddy perched on top of the furnace.

Freddy   
Hey everyone, glad you could make it

Chad   
So you're the mother fucker who killed Sue and Dale.

Freddy   
That's right.

Freddy lunges at Chad, who defensively raises his hands to ward Freddy off and a shield of fire bursts outward. Freddy dives just short of the group.

Freddy   
Ah, great. They found they're powers, oh well. It won't help you for long.

Bauer   
Rayne, get us out of here, now!

Rayne   
I'm working on it.

Chad   
You gotta do it faster, the flames are dying here!

Acting on pure instinct, Ross grabs the grate up off of the floor and picks it up effortlessly. He hurls it at Freddy as if it were a Frisbee. The grate hits Freddy and throws him off balance. We spin around to Rayne who has a look of concentration on her face. Bauer disappears in a blink, then Ross follows. Rayne disappears next, leaving Chad alone.

Chad   
Uh, Rayne?

Freddy   
Oh look, they left you.

Freddy throws the grate at Chad and he flies back, hitting the wall hard. A trickle of blood slides down from his nose. He stares at Freddy for a moment, then disappears as well.

Cut To: Ross and Kris's room  
Ross snaps awake and looks around. Kris is standing nearby.

Cut To: Rayne and Geena's room  
Rayne opens her eyes and sees that Geena is crouched over her.

Cut To: Chad and Bauer's room  
Bauer sits up in a jolt. He looks over at Chad, who suddenly flies back and hits the wall as if hit by an invisible force of impact.

Bauer   
Chad? Wake up man!

Chad   
(gasping in pain)  
Owwwww…. Get me a vicadin…

Bauer helps Chad to move into a more comfortable position, and gets him a glass of water from the bathroom. Rayne, Geena, Ross and Kris come running in.

Kris   
What happened? Did it work?

Rayne   
Yeah, it worked. Which presents a problem in itself.

Chad   
And that's what? I think I broke a couple ribs.

Rayne   
I can get people in no problem, but it took all of my energy to get the four of us out alright. I don't think I could do it for ten. 

Geena   
Hey someone should go get April, Pam, Cora and Nicole.

Bauer   
I'll do it.

Bauer leaves the room

Cut To: Lake Shore-Dream World  
Pam is sitting on the edge of a dock with her eyes closed. She opens her eyes and takes in the tranquil sight.

Bauer   
(O.S.)   
Hell of a day, huh?

Pam   
Yeah, it is.

Bauer   
(O.S.)   
Hey, where are those left over fireworks?

Pam   
Over on the old picnic table.

Pam turns to look as Bauer walks over and retrieves them. He walks over with a handful.

Bauer   
Hey Pam, want to play a game?

Pam   
Mmm…. What game

Bauer/Freddy   
(viciously)   
The game where I stick a bunch of bottle rockets down your throat and blow your head to pieces.

Pam   
(Screaming)   
Nooooo! 

Pam makes a move to run, but Freddy grabs her ankle, tripping her and she goes down hard, twisting her leg as she stumbles off the dock and a loud audible crack is heard. Freddy pulls Pam over to him and grabs a rope seemingly out of thin air. He pulls her over to a wooden post of a lifeguard tower and begins tying her to it tightly. When she is secure he stands about ten feet away and lights a bottle rocket, shooting it off at Pam. It hits her in the arm, blowing a chunk of flesh off and burning her. Pam screams in pain and Freddy lights another one. This time it explodes right in front of her chest, badly burning her. Pam begins to seize from the pain and Freddy grabs a handful of bottle rockets.

Freddy   
And now for the grand finale!

Pam   
(Weakly)   
Please….. Don't……

Freddy grabs Pam's jaw with one hand and forces her mouth open. He raises the fireworks up and then quickly slams them into Pam's mouth and throat, filling it up completely. She chokes as he ties a string to the tip of one of the wicks and starts unraveling it as he backs away from Pam. He lights the end of it and the flame begins to burn,heading towards Pam quickly as she squirms trying to get out of the bindings to no avail.

Freddy   
Bada Bing Bada Boom, Bitch.

Cut To: Int. Pam and April's room  
Bauer opens the door and looks in on the two girls.

Bauer   
Hey Pam, April. Rayne wants us all to meet in her and Geena's room. 

April   
(sitting up)  
Okay. 

Bauer looks to Pam, who hasn't moved. April follows his gaze after a moment.

Bauer   
Pam? 

There is a deafening explosion and Bauer is thrown backwards out of the room, while April gets knocked off of her bed, hitting the floor hard. Bauer recovers quickly and stands as Cora, Ross and Kris come running to see what just happened.

Bauer   
Pam! 

Bauer, Kris and Ross run into the room and see the smoking and bloody remains of Pam's upper body, most of which has been blown apart and blood is sprayed all over the walls. April slowly gets up from where she had fallen and screams at the horrifyingly gruesome sight that was Pam, as Bauer, Kris and Ross look at the corpse in horror as well. Cora comes in from the hall, and covers her mouth with her right hand to keep from throwing up, and pulls April out of the room. Bauer looks down at the ground and realizes that he's covered with Pam's blood. He throws up all over the floor.

Cut To: Ext. Weston Hills  
The nine remaining teens are standing outside of the main building as Pam's body gets taken out in a bodybag on a stretcher. Chad is now on crutches.

Bauer   
This is it. I'm done, I don't care if I die, I'm taking the motherfucker out.

Rayne   
It's not that simple.

Kris   
We'll make it simple. We all go in. Together we can beat the son of a bitch. With Chad's fire trick and the powers that we're all supposed to have, we can win.

Cora   
Well that's brilliant, Kris. Great plan, except for one thing. We have no idea what the fuck we can do against him. The only two here who can do anything are Rayne and Chad, and that worked oh so well when Freddy almost killed Chad.

Bauer   
If we don't do anything, then we'll all die. Just like Pam, Dale and Sue.

Rayne   
He's right. But we need to find out what the rest of you can do.

Ross   
So tonight, we find out, then we go after Freddy.

Cut To: Cafeteria- Night  
Ross, Kris, April, Nicole, and Cora are all sitting around a table, waiting for the others. The doors open after a moment, and Rayne, Geena, Chad and Bauer walk into the room.

Nicole   
So how exactly does this work?

Rayne   
Basically, I go to sleep, then I pull you all in.

April   
Will it, uh… will it hurt?

Chad   
No, It doesn't hurt. But if Freddy hurts or kills you in your dream, it's for real.

Cora   
So are we gonna do this? I'm kinda sick of all the waiting to die shit.

Rayne   
It'll be over soon, I promise…


	4. Chapter 4

Rayne lays her head on the table, and falls asleep.

Cut To: Field- Dream World  
Rayne is standing in the middle of the field, wearing work out clothes. She closes her eyes in concentration and the other eight friends shimmer in, (sort of like the way they do it on Charmed).

Nicole   
Is this really, uh real?

Bauer   
Yeah, Nic. It's real.

Kris   
So how do we find out what we can do against this guy?

Geena   
And how do we know that he's not already here?

Rayne   
We don't. He probably is watching us, but I don't think he'll take us all on at once. Freddy prefers to single people out and play with them before making the kill.

Cora   
That's real reassuring.

Rayne   
Well it's the truth, would you rather I lie to you? We don't have much time to prepare, so…..

Rayne stops and looks at Nicole. The others follow her gaze and see that Nicole has electricity coursing over her hands. Nicole looks down at her hands in shock and then grins. She raises her hand at a nearby tree and shoots off a bolt, setting the tree on fire.

Nicole   
Wow. 

Bauer   
Uh, guys?

All of the gang look at Bauer, who is now dressed in a over used hockey jersey, torn pants and is holding a broken hockey stick that had  
The bottom end carved into a sharp blade, metal plated and all. He swings it around and it whizzes at it flies through the air.

Kris   
Nice. 

Rayne   
This is what we can do to fight Freddy.

Geena   
(Surprised)   
Whoa. 

Everyone turns to look at Geena. She's just standing there looking shocked. 

Chad   
What is it?

Geena bends her legs for a split moment then does an effortless backflip, landing gracefully.

Chad   
Awesome. 

Kris   
So this stuff is all stuff that we can do in our dreams?

Rayne   
Yup. Why?

Kris   
Just a thought.

Kris takes off running in a blur. He reaches the edge of the field, then a second later he's back with the group.

Chad   
So what about Cora, April, and Ross?

Ross   
I already know what I can do.

Ross walks over to the tree that April set on fire. He grabs it by the trunk and with a fierce tug, pulls it out of the ground.

Rayne   
What about you Cora?

Cora   
Give me a second.

Cora closes her eyes and after a moment a sword materializes in her hand and she swings it around.

Chad   
What's that all about, and why is it purple?

Cora   
You've never read comics?

Chad   
(Shrugging)   
Nope, sorry.

Cora   
There's a character named Psylocke. She has a psychic Katana, and when I dream, I can do it too. What about you April?

April   
When I dream, I can make things move with my mind.

Rayne   
Like telekinesis?

April   
Yeah. Exactly like that.

Rayne   
So we all know what we can do against him.

Kris   
Wait, Rayne. What can you do? I mean beside the whole pulling us into your dream deal?

Rayne   
I can do the same thing as Geena, I think.

Bauer   
You think?

Rayne   
I don't know how to explain it. It was Kristen's gift to me. It was her power, so was the whole pulling people into dreams thing. 

Bauer   
So are we going to take him tonight, or what?

Rayne   
No, we'll go after him tomorrow night. Tommorrow we say our goodbyes. 

Nicole   
Our goodbye?

Bauer   
Yeah, Not all of us are gonna make it out alive.

Cut To: Ext. Weston Hills – Early Morning  
The parking lot door opens and both Bauer and Cora sneak out.

Cora   
What if we get caught?

Bauer   
Fuck getting caught. This could be our last day on earth and I'll be damned if I'm going to spend it cooped up in a nut house. I'm gonna go visit Sue and Dale, then say good bye to Pam.

Cora   
You really loved Pam, huh.

Bauer   
(Sighing)   
Yeah.   
(beat)   
If I don't make it through this, then have your dad get me and Pam buried together.

Cora   
I'll talk to my dad and see what I can do.

Bauer   
Thanks 

Cut To: Int. Weston Hills- Chad and Bauer's room  
Chad and Geena are sitting on Chad's bed, both in silence.

Chad   
We're going to make it through this.

Geena   
Please, Chad. Don't make promises you can't keep.

Chad   
I won't let anything happen to you.

Geena   
I love you Chad.

Chad   
I love you too, Geena.

Chad leans over and kisses Geena, who returns the kiss with fervor.

Cut To: Weston Hills- TV Room  
Rayne, Ross, Kris, Nicole and April are sitting around the couches, watching Scream 2 on cable.

Nicole   
So is this how we're going to spend our last day on Earth.

April   
Don't say that. I'm sure we'll make it out.

Kris   
April's right. I don't intend on dying tonight.

Rayne   
If we stay together and fight together, we should be able to beat him. It has been done before.

Ross   
With three of your friends dead, how can you be so optimistic about this? 

Rayne   
I'm trying to get us through this. All of us. If we don't work together, we're going to die alone.

Cut To: Int. Springwood Cemetary  
Cora and Bauer walk up to two freshly filled graves and one freshly dug. The two covered graves are of Sue and Dale. The empty on is for Pam. The graves for the other people Freddy killed are nearby.

Cora   
(Looking around)  
Seems like you get VIP treatment if Freddy kills you. Jeez, that makes me feel special.

Bauer   
At least we'll be with friends.

Cora   
You really don't care if you die tonight, do you?

Bauer   
That obvious? Yeah, my girlfriend is dead, two of my oldest friend is dead. My only reason to live now is to kill Freddy.

Cora   
The rest of us are still here.

Bauer   
Thanks. I needed that.

The two friends are silent as they look at the three graves.

Bauer   
See you soon Pam.

Cut To: Int. Nicole and Cora's Room  
Nicole is sitting at the desk provided by the hospital. She is writing a letter, and there is another letter already finished. The name on the envelope reads Cora. She looks deep in thought as she writes.

Cut To: Chad and Bauer's room  
Chad and Geena are now completely covered with the bedsheets and both look satisified.

Cut To: Int. Weston Hills Cafeteria- Night  
The entire gang is spread out throughout the room, sitting in chairs. 

Rayne   
So is everyone ready?

Chad   
I'm all set.

Cora   
Me too.

Bauer   
Let's do this.

Rayne closes her eyes and falls asleep, the others do the same. After a moment, they all open their eyes as one.

Cora   
Why are we still in the cafeteria. Didn't it work?

Chad   
It worked.

The other eight look over and see Chad's hand is on fire.

Geena   
Holy- doesn't that hurt?

Chad   
Strangely… no. Kinda tickles actually.

April and Nicole scream as the room begins to shake.

Bauer   
What the hell is this?

Rayne   
Freddy's making his move. Stay together and don't let Freddy single any of us out!

The walls begin to close in on the nine teens and they back into a tight circle.

Cora   
I thought you said he wanted to single us out and play with us before he kills us

Rayne   
I don't know what he's doing.

Freddy   
(O.S.)   
Welcome to hell, Kids. Pick a slide, any slide.

Bauer   
What the hell is he talking about?

Bauer's question is answered as nine slides appear on the walls around the room, that is slowly getting smaller.

Geena   
Rayne, what do we do!

Rayne   
We all go down the same slide.

Kris   
I'll go first, Which one do we use?

Rayne   
It doesn't matter. We gotta move fast.

Kris   
Alright. 

Kris runs over to one of the slides on the eastern wall and dives through it. The others move to follow, but the slide entrance disappears from view as the wall returns to normal.

Cora, Chad and April  
Kris! 

Chad   
We have to go separately, and find eachother after wards.

Geena   
We can't split up! That's what he wants.

Bauer   
We don't have any choice. Kris is already in there.

Rayne   
He's right. We have to do this. We'll find eachother.

Rayne move towards one of the other slides, but Ross stops her by grabbing her wrist as she passes. He turns her around and kisses her hard. She returns the kiss and they stay like that for a few seconds. After a moment, they pull apart.

Ross   
For good luck.

Rayne   
Of course.

Cora   
I'm going in.

Cora runs and dives through another slide, and it disappears after she goes through. Nicole, April, Chad, Bauer and Geena also go and jump through a slide. The slides all disappear afterwards. Ross looks at Rayne.

Ross   
Any preference?

Rayne   
I'll go right, you go left?

Ross   
Sounds like a plan.

Rayne moves over to the slide on the right wall and Ross goes to the left. 

Rayne   
Good luck.

Ross nods and goes down the slide. Rayne watches as the wall reverts to normal then goes down the last slide.

Cut To: Int. Cornfield Maze  
April is standing in a aisle of plowed corn stalks. She looks around and sees that she is completely alone.

April   
Bauer? Chad? Kris?

We hear Freddy's manical cackling off-screen, and April starts running away from where Freddy's laughing is coming from. She turns down another row and stops in her tracks. Freddy is standing in the row ahead of her about twenty feet away.

Freddy   
Hello April.

April   
Get the fuck away from me!

April looks over at a large tractor that is nearby and focuses on it as Freddy begins walking towards her. It slowly lifts up into the air, and April moves it toward Freddy. She moves it until it is hovering twelve feet above him. He looks up at it, apprehension dawning on his face.

April   
Eat metal Asshole!

April tries to drop it on Freddy, but it doesn't move.

April   
What the hell?

Freddy   
You should know better than to use my own tricks against me.

April turns and runs off down the path, trying to get away from Freddy, but he sends the tractor flying after her. She makes it to the end of the row and turns around momentarily before she runs off down the adjoining row, but the tractor rams into her. Both April and the tractor crash through the row of corn stalks.

Cut To: Int. Weston Hills Cafeteria  
April gasps awake for a moment, then a trickle of blood flows out of her mouth, her eyes roll up into her head and she slides off the chair, falling to a heap on the floor. She's dead

Cut To: Int. Springwood High School  
A metal locker swings open forcefully and Bauer falls out of it, landing hard on the floor.

Bauer   
Goddamn it!

Bauer gets up and dusts himself off, then picks his metal hockey stick up off the floor. He looks around.

Bauer   
(Yelling)   
Chad? Rayne? Cora? Can anyone hear me?

Freddy   
(O.S.)   
I hear you K.B.

Bauer   
Where the fuck are you, you chicken shit!

Freddy walks into view, scratching his bladed glove against the wall as he goes.

Bauer   
You're the fucker who killed Sue, Dale and Pam?

Freddy   
Yup. April Brooks too.

Bauer   
You son of a bitch!

Bauer charges Freddy and impales the dream killer on the end of his hockey stick. Bauer grins as Freddy looks down at the hockey stick shoved through his chest. Freddy shakes his head and Bauer pulls the hockey stick out of Freddy.

Freddy   
That's not enough to kill me, sonny.

Bauer   
Guess I'll haveta try harder then.

Bauer swings the hockey stick at Freddy's head, but Freddy grabs it before it makes contact with him. The two of them struggle over the stick, but Freddy gets the better of the situation. He pulls the hockey stick away from Bauer, and hits him with the flat side of it, sending Bauer flying into the row of lockers, making a huge dent in them. Bauer falls to the ground and starts to get up. As soon as Bauer stands, Freddy rams the bladed stick into Bauer shoulder, pinning him against the locker.

Freddy   
Nothing you do will be good enough.

Bauer tries to pull the stick out of his shoulder, but Freddy flexes his glove, swings it around, and plants it in Bauer's stomach. Bauer jolts forward in pain and Freddy wraps his arm around Bauer's shoulder, pulling him into what seems like a hug, but at the same time shoves his blades deeper.

Cut To: Int. Weston Hills Cafeteria- Night  
Bauer jolts upward from where he's sitting. He gets up slowly, as if hazed. A trickle of blood flows out of his nose and he collapses back into the chair, weezing and coughing up blood all over the place. After a moment he goes silent and we know he's dead.

Cut To: Boiler Room  
Rayne falls out of a piping and hits the ground hard. She gets up and looks around. She starts walking away from where she fell through. She hears a scratching noise and runs off in the opposite direction. She runs for several moments, before crashing into someone hanging from a rope that is connected to the ceiling. Rayne falls back and looks up at the body in horror as it turns around from the force of Rayne running into it. It's Bauer, and he's bleeding from the shoulder and stomach. Rayne screams and turns away from Bauer's corpse. She takes off running but finds April's broken body hanging from another rope.

Rayne   
Nooooooo! 

Chad   
(O.S.)   
Rayne! Is that you?

Rayne   
Chad? Over here!

Chad comes running into view, stopping in horror at seeing Bauer and April strung up and dead.

Chad   
Come on, Rayne, we gotta find the others.

Rayne   
We might be the only ones left.

Chad   
Don't say that. I promised Geena that we would get through this.

Rayne   
You shouldn't make promises you don't know you can keep.

Chad   
Ughhhh, that's what she said.  
(Beat)   
Let's go.

Chad and Rayne head off to find the other five survivors.

Cut To: Ext. Springwood Main Street  
Geena is walking up the street, trying to find the others. She peeks into several empty buildings and finds nothing.

Geena   
Chad! Bauer! Cora! Is anyone around?

Geena's call is answered after a moment.

Kris   
Geena! 

Geena   
Kris! I'm over here!

Kris   
Stay there! I'm coming to you!

Geena waits for a moment then she hears the signature metallic screeching of Freddy's blades. She turns around and sees Freddy standing there with an evil grin on his face and a manical glint in his eyes. 

Geena   
Kris! Hurry!

Kris runs into view as Freddy starts to advance towards Geena. Geena charges at Freddy and does a flip in the air and kicks him in the head. Both of them hit the ground hard and Geena gets up first. She and Kris run off down the hall, away from Freddy.


End file.
